wolframs forgotten
by phsyophaticyaoiobsser
Summary: wolfram forgets his life and dose this werid lamp have something to do with it


The scream could be heard through out the world Yuuri looked up from his paper work that he was finishing for the wedding. Greta came running into the office looking distressed. "Daddy Yuuri its…. Its…. Daddy wolfram he fell off ao and he isn't moving please help!" she said on the brink of tears and breathing heavily. Yuuri dropped the crown as he heard this "no" he said as he ran past his daughter skipping three stairs at a time he ran out to the crowed around the demon prince "wolfram" yuuri yelled as he fell to his knees next to the prince and his future husband. "Wolfram… wolfram…WOLFRAM." He screamed hoping that the boy would wake up but he didn't which worried everyone. "Everyone move, make room for him I need to check him to make sure he is ok….EVERYONE MOVE!" yelled gwendal trying to push her way through the crowd. Everyone moved out of him way after that the crowd disbursed going back to their daily routine of cleaning or training the horses. "We need to get him home, the good news he is still alive." Gwendal said with a sigh know that wolfram would be ok. "Yuuri don't worry he will be alright we will just have to postpone the wedding until he has his memory back." Said Conrad helping his godson up as Gwendal picked up wolfram from the ground. Yuuri broke into tears and cried in his godfather's arms uncontrollably, yuuri sobbed in Conrad's arms. "Shhh. Shhh. yuuri its ok he will remember soon it will take some time but he will remember don't worry let's take him to ." Conrad said in a soothing voice while hugging his godson.

1 HOUR LATER

After going to get Gisela everyone gathered in the royal chambers to see how wolfram was doing. "Gisela how is he, will be all right?" asked yuuri running in as quickly as he could. "He is fine your majesty, he just has a slight case of amnesia that's temporary he should get his memories back over the next week." Gisela replied getting up from her spot next to the bed so Yuuri and Greta could go over to see wolfram. As Gisela was leaving Conrad and gwendal pulled her over to the side of the hall. "Are you sure he will be alright after the week is over?" Conrad asked with a worried sound in his voice. "I'm not positive if he will be completely alright, but he should be." Gisela replied with a sad look on her face. The rest of the day went by in anticipation waiting for wolfram to wake up. "Yuuri do you think daddy wolfram will be alright?" asked Greta falling asleep in Yuuri's arms as they sat next to wolfram. "I'm positive he will when he wakes up we will be the first people he sees and we will call everyone in after he wakes up." Replied yuuri hugging his daughter closer to him. There was a movement from the bed followed by a low moan of pain. "Wher…where am I?" said wolfram from the bed. "Wolfram!" Yuuri and Greta cried at the same time moving over to wolfram. "Who is that?" wolf asked proving to them that he had amnesia. Greta started to cry in her younger fathers arms. Yuuri looked at wolfram as though he was looking at someone completely different and not his soon to be husband/wife (since wolfram agreed to wear a dress). Conrad, and gwendal came running in when they heard wolfram speak they where guarding the door just incase someone tried to break in A.K.A they where being overprotective older brothers who where worried about their younger brother. "How is he, do he remember anything at all?" They said at the same time while they ran to the bed. "Who are they and how do they know me?" asked wolfram looking at them with fear in his eyes as he slowly backed up as far as he could in the giant bed. "Wolfram its ok their your brothers and they are worried about you." Yuuri said with a saddening tone in his voice while he held Greta in his arms like any loving parent would do.

"Then what do I have to do with you?" wolfram asked getting closer to Yuuri and Greta for some reason he felt at calmer around them and he didn't know why but he need to be clam during this time. "I am your soon to be husband and king of the great demon kingdom." Yuuri replied earning a blush form his cheeks. " Your what?" wolfram asked with a sudden feeling of butterflies in his stomach. "Your fiancé until next mouth." Yuuri said again his blush getting darker. "And this is are daughter Greta.' Yuuri said trying to get wolfram to stop looking at him since Yuuri was getting harder the more wolf looked at him (good thing Greta's sitting on his leg not on him lap directly). Wolfram looked at Greta who was still crying in Yuuri's arms but moved to look at wolfram he had a soft look n his eyes as he understood why she was crying but he still didn't remember who she was he reached out his hand like he was trying to touch something he was weary of as he did this lady Cecilia came bursting through the doors yelling about how someone could hurt such a beautiful young boy. "Wolfram your alright!" she mostly screamed running to the bed and grabbing her youngest son in a death grip hug that could kill a full grown dragon. Wolfram berthed out a labored breath, as she wouldn't let him go he was turning purple as she hugged him. "Mother must you really do that to him right now he has amnesia." Said Gwendal with a sad look on his face as he also sighed. "We might as well see if he can remember anything by seeing something he is familiar with maybe his sword or something would work" he added. No one moved from their spots, as the all looked at wolfram with expecting looks he made a motion to move out of the bed when he suddenly gasped when he saw a flash of blue light. "I'm here to help with my new invention 'remember all I forgot-kun' and if it doesn't work ill go back to the drawing board." Said Anissia walking in to the room with a small helmet. The light was behind her glowing from a small blue lamp that Yuuri had brought from earth for wolfram, when he had first admitted to likening him. The lamp was dark blue with light blue water dragons on it, wolfram loved it when Yuuri gave it to him, so much that he placed the lamp right outside their bedroom door so it was the first thing he saw when he left the room. The problem with the lamp is that their was no electricity in the demon world so it was never plugged in so how was it turned on when no one could generate the energy needed to power the lamp. Wolfram got up and walked over to the lamp "I remember this!" he said picking the lamp up looking it over with interest "you got it for me yuuri." He added while he was looking at the lamp suddenly he froze when he came to the back of the lamp a small inscription on it got a hold of his attention but he couldn't read Japanese well so wolfram took it over to yuuri and asked him to read what it said. "When you loose your mind, it travels far and near, but when you loose your memory it comes to me the holders of young and old I hold them now find out how to get them out. Signed the keeper of many." Yuuri read. After he finished he though of where he got the lamp it was in an old shop full of odd things the lamp was only one of two the blue dragons and the red lion he thought the dragons was a better gift for wolfram since it reminded him of the power hidden with in yuuri. The red lion looked evil though to yuuri but what did the shopkeeper say to him yuuri couldn't remember. "Dose this lamp have something to do with wolframs amnesia?" asked Conrad looking over Yuuri's shoulder. "I don't know but we are going to find out soon, Wolfram, gwendal, and Greta, and you of course will be coming with me to earth to find the shop where I got this lamp to see if the shop keeper has any idea what we can do to fix this. Soon then everyone was going to get ready for the trip "am I going to get better?" wolfram asked yuuri.


End file.
